Are you kidding me?
by Sandpiper
Summary: In between Emily's confession and her and Will making up, Tyra calls him on his bulls-t.


Tyra was in the locker-room changing into fresh socks when Will came in, green slime oozing down the front of his scrub top.

"Have the pea soup for lunch?" she asked.

"Unfortunately my patient did," he grumbled as he whipped off the top and dumped it in the nearest hamper.

She chuckled as he moved past her to his locker.

Squeaking shoes announced Emily's arrival as her voice carried through the door "Tyra, are you in-"

She stopped dead in her tracks as she caught sight of the shirtless guy next to her, who promptly dove behind his locker door.

"What's up?" Tyra asked.

"Um..." Emily shifted uncomfortably, "...I just needed to talk to you about that...thing earlier, remember?"

"No," she shook her head

"You know the," she cleared her throat nervously, "The thing...um...ya know what...nevermind."

With a flash of blond hair the other woman turned and fled the room leaving Tyra alone with Will who was still hiding behind his locker door, Tyra noted with more that just a little disgust. Really she should stay out of it, but it was more than obvious how much the awkwardness was upsetting Emily. Plus, Tyra didn't know how to fix the problem with the nurses without outing herself, which would get back to her father. Not that what had happened was her fault, but she'd grudgingly admit that it was probably a lot to assume a straight girl, particularly one like Emily with no discernible social skills, would know how to find out if another woman was a lesbian without making a complete ass of herself. So maybe she felt almost...slightly...a little bit guilty.

So she put sauntered over to Will's locker and pushed the door shut.

"Diving behind a locker to protect your modesty? Really?" she asked

He at least had the decency to look embarrassed.

"Look things are a little awkward between me and Emily right now-"

"I know all about it," she cut off his explanation.

"You do?" he asked.

"Of course," she laughed, "Girls tell each other everything. Don't you know that by now?"

He sighed as he pulled out a new scrub top and shrugged it on, "Look I'm not trying to act like I think she'll...whatever, but I just don't know how to act around her any more."

"She gets that you aren't interested," Tyra shrugged, "Why is that by the way?"

"What?" Will asked.

"I mean it's really decent of you to be honest if you aren't that into her, but you aren't seeing anyone and an opportunity pretty much literally fell right into your lap..."

"I don't think of Emily that way. She's been my best friend since our first class in med school."

"Right," Tyra said doubtfully.

"What is that tone supposed to mean?"

"You've been friends since the start of med school. She's a cool chick. She funny...well, mostly she just does things that are funny, but at least it's entertaining. And she may not be conventionally pretty, but she's still a blond with tight bod," Tyra said, "You're honestly telling me you never once thought about taking a ride on that?"

She had to bit her lip to keep from laughing because Will, honest to God, blushed at the phrasing.

"I...okay, fine maybe once or twice I may have thought, in passing, about...but I'm a guy that's just part of what we do!"

Tyra put up her hands in defense, "Hey, I get it. And as I said, it's really decent of you not to take advantage if you aren't into the idea of a relationship, but all I'm saying, and I know this'll be ironic coming from me, but maybe try not to be such a girl about it?"

With that she moved back over to shut her locker and head back work. She wasn't quite sure what her Ken Doll-like fellow intern would do with the suggestion, but at least now she felt her and Emily were even again.

I honestly feel that Will is probably somewhat into Emily. After all how often is it that a guy can be just friends with a girl he isn't related to who he regularly hugs and comforts without the thought of sex ever once crossing his mind?

Not to mention that in the same episode Will is all freaked out at being in the same room as Emily, he also smiles endearingly at her when he thinks she's asleep.

Plus, Emily later mentions to Cassandra that he's a commitment-phobe, so I think his not thinking of her that way is more of being in denial about thinking of her that way.


End file.
